Sharp As Knives
by PistachioLuver
Summary: Marvel walked up to the stairs of the stage and stopped. He turned around "Don't miss me too much," He winked at Clove before hopping onto stage to the cheering crowd.
1. Chapter 1:Off Stage

Sharp as Knives

Glimmer pranced on stage in her 5 inch sparkling high heels and twirled around in her twinkling pink dress that revealed everything on her. The rest of the tributes watched from the back as she waved and batted her fake eyelashes.

Clove scoffed, "Oh my, I'm sooo pretty!" She squealed as she mocked Glimmers voice but it came out in sort of a country accent. Cato just looked down at her and smirked, "You're just jealous." Cloves eyes burned bright with fury. "Jealous of what! You just watch it. Wait till it's the two of us left, you'll be calling me beautiful when I tear your face off," She shot back, crossing her toned arms across her chest.

Marvel turned around and laughed, "Clove, he's just jealous cause steroids here can't play hide and seek well,"

Clove couldn't help but laugh at that. Cato looked down at her and growled "Oh yeah, want to make fun of me!" He challenged her playfully, "Let's see your boyfriend defend himself now," Cato reached out and put Marvel in a headlock, messing up his curly brown hair. "Aw can't take a joke big boy," Clove teased before jumping onto Cato's back so he could release Marvel.

Marvel pretended to gasp for air as Cato let him go. "Oh thanks Clove I could have died!" he teased before grabbing her off Cato's back and twirling her around, her red dress flying around her. He placed her down gently, "You need to pack on some weight before the games or I could kill you just by sitting on you," He stuck his tongue out. Clove shoved him away, "Oh shut up and get on stage!" She tried hiding a smile as the Caesar Flickerman announced Marvel to come onto stage. Marvel walked up to the stairs of the stage and stopped. He turned around "Don't miss me too much," He winked before hopping onto stage to the cheering crowd.

* * *

*I hope you like it! I plan on putting more chapters up becuase i just LOVE CLOVE AND MARVEL! Off topic... Any i'd love to hear what ya think :) Thanks for reading it!

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	2. Chapter 2:Interviews

Sharp as Knives

Chapter 2: Interviews

Marvel dances up on stage, causing the whole audience to erupt with laughter. He laughs with them and plops down in the chair next to Casers.

Cato nudged Clove in the arm, "So what's going with you and Marvel? He showing you all the luxuries of District 1?" He joked. Clove shot him a death glare, "What? No! He's just another tribute I will kill," She folded her toned arms across her chest and huffed. Her mind recalled all the times Marvel had made her laugh with his corky sense of humor. She actually could tolerate Marvel. She actually kind of liked Marvel. He wasn't bad looking. The way his hair had careless waves in it, how his hazelnut eyes were so warm and inviting, how toned and muscular his slender body was. Damn he was- Stop! Clove pulled herself out of her thoughts. Cato just looked at her smiling; he knew what she was thinking. She looked away from him and cleared her throat. It was awkward silence.

"So Marvel, what do you think of this year's tributes?" Caesar asked, "You don't seem very nervous, I mean your practically falling asleep in that chair!" he mocked Marvel's position and slouched back in the chair. The crowd laughed.

Marvel began snoring. "What? Sorry, I fell asleep," He joked, pretending to rub his eyes. The crowd laughed harder. Marvel just smiled. "This year looks pretty boring. You better have some fireworks going off every second to keep people tuned in." He said casually.

Caesar looked at him in disbelief, "Very mature thing to say. Have any interest in being a Gamemaker?" Marvel shook his head, "I'd prefer to kill or sit back on my couch at home."

Caesar laughed and patted Marvels knee. "But what about the Star-crossed lovers of District 12. It was very sweet of her to volunteer," Marvel shrugged at that, "I volunteered, Cato volunteered. And he is the farthest thing from sweet. And don't even get me started on the star cross losers. One word: fake. But I will say we have some hot tributes." He smiled. The weirdest smile spread across Caesars cinnamon colored face, "oh-ho! Another star-cross lovers! We might as well change Hunger Games into a Dating games!" Marvel shook his head and smiled, "Oh no, that's no fun! And it's not Star-crossed lovers. It's me thinking she's pretty hot," "Who is it?" Caesar asked for the crowd. "Here's a hint. I'd let her play with my knife," Marvel winked just as the buzzer rang to end the interview.

* * *

* I think Marvel is hilarious! :D Hope you like it! Umm.. thanks for reading! Any thoughts or ideas i'd love to hear em' :)

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	3. Chapter 3:After Party

-After the Interviews-

All the tributes were ushered into a back room to what they called the "After Party" There they could sit and mingle, have a couple drinks, talk with their mentors and watch the recaps of the Interviews.

As soon as Clove entered the yellow colored room she pushed through the people to find Marvel. "Show me one of your knives?" Clove asked as she stood behind Marvel at the bar. He took one more gulp of his filly pink drink before turning around. He saw it was Clove and smiled, "Oh you like?" "No!" "Yes you did," Marvel ignored her response and began tickling her under her arms and up her body. "Oh you love it, you want to see my knife don't you," He captured her in her arms while still tickling her, kissing her up and down her neck. "Marvel no!" She yelled out, trying to hide her laughter as she pushed him away. Marvel ran his hands down her body, continuing down her thighs until-

He felt an odd shaped object under her dress. Curious, he lifted up her dress to see a small knife strapped to her thigh. Marvel laughed and slipped it out of the strap, running it up her body and twirling it around in his hand, "What the hell, really?" he laughed in disbelief. Clove snatched the knife back from him and broke out of his grasp. "Always better to be prepared," She said, slipping the knife back into place.

Marvel just smiled at her, "If we ever make it upstairs to the bedroom," he pulled Clove closer to him and slipped his hand down over the knife, "You are not allowed to bring _this_," He laughed as he leaned down to her. Cloves eyes popped open in surprise, "What you're not into that?" She teased. Marvel just laughed before suprisingly collecting her into his arms and slipping the knife along her waist, "Lets find out," He purred.

"You guys are the weirdest couple ever!" Glimmer snapped as she walked by, her arms wrapped around Cato.

Marvel and Clove ignored her and laughed. Yeah their relationship was weird, and probably unhealthy. But thats how they liked it.

* * *

*Thanks DragonGirl317, SpunkyGirl6487 and BabyGlato for reading and reviewing! This chapter goes out to you :) I hope you like it! And i hope everybody else likes it to! Any comments or couple ideas you'd like me to do i'd love to hear them :)

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	4. Chapter 4:Restricted

A woman in charge of decorating and organizing watched the room, smiling as she saw everybody having a great time. But then something shiny caught her attention from the corner of her purple eyes. Her head snapped to the side and she gasped as she watched the boy from District 1, Marvel, hug the girl from District 2, Clove, and slide a sharp knife around her waist.

She immediately pushed through the crowd of talking people and snatched the knife away from Marvel. "What is wrong with you! Are you trying to kill her?" Her voice cracked as she yelled at him, her eyes bulging out of her orange skin. Marvel turned around surprised, "Oh no! No, I was," he stuttered, trying to pick out the rights words, "I was trying, to see if she was attracted… to kind of the kinky, knife role-playing, violence, sex games thing?"

You thought her eyes couldn't bulge out anymore but they did. Her face twisted in disgust. "You are sick!" She squealed backing away from him, running away throw the crowd, dropping the knife and letting it clatter to the floor. Clove looked up at him and started lightly laughing. Marvel met her eyes, his face full of humor, "I don't think she likes knives in the bedroom," she rolled her eyes "You think?" Marvel smiled at her sassiness and leaned in, grabbing her hips and pulling him to her, "Maybe we should take this upstairs so we don't get interrupted again?"

He grabs her hand and starts leading her through the people to the elevator. He pulls her in before he could notice a Peacekeeper standing guard in there.

The elevator lifted smoothly and then stopped at floor. When the doors opened and Clove and Marvel tried to step out the Peacekeeper grabbed Clove and yanked her back in. "Orange woman told me not to let you to get on the same floor," he said in an emotionless voice. Clove yanked her arm free, "I can get on whatever floor I want!" "Any of them but this one," He said as he pressed a button for the doors to immediately close. She didn't even get to say goodbye to him.

The elevator rose to floor 2 and the Peacekeeper faked a smile, "Have a wonder day and may the odds be ever in your-," "Shut up," She snapped at him as she stormed off the elevator and onto her floor.

She walked through the living room, seeing her mentor Brutus laying on the couch reading a book on how to kill and Enobaria on the ground like a kid watching a recap of the most violent Hunger Games. They saw her come off the elevator and asked, "How was the party?" There only response was her throwing her heels at a lamp, making it break off into huge pieces and causing a huge mess on the floor. Then she slammed her door and locked herself in there, her screams of frustrations filling the air.

Brutus looked up from the book to look at Enorbaria. "Do you think she's mad?" Enobaria didn't take her eyes off the screen, she just shrugged, "She seemed fine to me,"

* * *

Marvel paced back and forth on his floors level until he couldn't take it. He marched back over and pressed the up button on the elevator. The doors dinged open and there inside was the Peacekeeper shaking his head. "Absolutely not," He said in a strict voice before the doors shut.

An hour passed but in Marvels head it felt like eternity. He chewed at his nails as he now paced in his dark room. Again he snapped and ran for the elevator, hopping the Peacekeeper was gone. The doors popped open and there the Peacekeeper was, already pointing for him to go back. Marvel glared at him, "You know what? One day your going to meet a hot Peacekeeper you want to get with but I'll be right there guarding her saying 'nope'. Just watch me. Watch!" He yelled at the Peacekeeper as the doors started to shut. He leaned in so he could still scream at the guy but it was useless. He huffed. Marvel was not giving up.

* * *

Clove walked out of her bathroom into her darkly lit room wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping wet from her long shower. Her bare feet touched the cold tiles as she walked up to the mirror over the sink, her fingers searching for the comb in the messy drawers. Her fingers stumbled over the comb and she pulled it out setting it on the counter. She then grabbed the towel to dry her hair and looked up at the mirror. From the bed she saw a sharp object being flung towards her and at the immediately ducked.

_Bing. _

A spear merely missed her head by a couple inches. She gasped and turned around to see a figure approaching her. Before she had time to grab a weapon, the figure grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, effortlessly picking her up and pushing her onto the counter, pressing himself closer to her. She leaned back and grabbed the comb, gripping it tightly and swung at the attacker. But she stopped an inch from his face when she heard the familiar laugh. He turned the lights on brighter and laughed more. "You were so scared! The great Clove scared," He teased and she smacked him upside the head. "No I wasn't. Shut up Marvel before I reenact the Hunger Games right here," She growled. "Oh, we can reenact what we did last night," he smiled as he leaned in and captured his lips. Clove laughed as she pushed him away, "No! Try to kill me and then kiss me," she crossed her arms over her chest. He only smiled, 'Well keep your friends close and enemies closer and I want to get real close," He laughed as he scoped her off the counter bridal style and carried her to the bed, twirling around as she shrieked and asked him to put her down.

Marvel threw her down on the king sized bed and climbed in next to her. He smiled as he watched her laugh, moving the pieces of stray hair out of her face. She saw him looking at her and turned to face him, her green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Are you still into weapons in the bedroom?" He teased. She nodded and pulled him closer to her, "Yes. But if you stab me its over,"

Marvel smiled "I'll keep that in mind. But right now I just want to kiss you,"

"Then do it you wimp. Careers don't ask," Clove challenged, trying to hide a smirk on her adorable face. Marvel raised his eyebrows in shock, catching her playful tone "Your right." He said nodding his head as he climbed on top of her. "I am a Career,"

And before Clove could say anything else Marvel leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

*Thanks so much everbody for reading! I hope you like it :D Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	5. Chapter 5:Goodbyes

-The next Morning-

Clove shot out of Marvels arms at the sound of someone knocking at her door. "Clove, it's time to get ready for the games!" She heard her hair stylist Rox say in his smooth voice. Clove looked down when she heard Marvel start to move, stretching his arms and yawning. He opened his cloudy blue eyes and smiled when he saw her, "Morning babe," Clove smiled "Morning. I need you to do something for me," His eyebrows raised in curiosity, a smirk forming on his face hoping it was something sexual. "I need you to get out," She said as she pushed him out the bed.

Marvel got up from the ground "Well that wasn't what I was expecting but okay." He said before leaning over and kissing her. Thoughts of last night ran through his mind. Clove pinning him on the bed and kissing him fiercely. Her silk hair in his hands. The taste of her lips. How she laughed when he nibbled on her ear. He lost it and pushed Clove down on the mattress, ignoring the banging at the doors. "Marvel!" She laughed, trying to push him off. "Oh Clove your such a tease," He said before kissing her once more on the lips. "See you in the Games," He winked before jogging over to the window. Before he climbed out Clove turned to him and smiled, "If you can live that long," she teased.

Clove jumped out of bed and rushed to the door but the minute she twisted the knob she realized she was almost completely naked. She slammed the door in her stylists face, "damn you Marvel," She said before rushing to her closet and pulling on an oversized plain grey shirt that went down to her thighs. She then ran back to the door and yanked it open, "Sorry, I was naked," She said and cleared her throat, "Just got out of the shower," She added. Rox walked into the room, his black leather boots smacking the hardwood floor. "Doesn't seem like it. Smells like you had sex," he turned around at her and smiled, "Oh you didn't?" Cloves foggy green eyes widened, "What? No!" "Mhmm" Rox laughs as he kicked Marvels shirt out of his way.

The next two hours are filled with cleaning Cloves skin and removing all the perfume scents (And Marvels scent) and all the nail polish and make-up. The Interviews were over and now it was time for the Games. There was no beauty in that.

They put her hair up in a sleek pony tail and twirl her around in the mirror. The greenish pants and the dark grey coat with red lining, the brown boots and maroon v-neck, everything she wore looked so natural on her. She smiled at the look of her in the mirror; she was born to be a tribute, and she was trained to be a Victor.

They then escorted her to a helicopter on the roof where 11 other helicopters were. She saw all the other Tributes boarding with their mentors. Clove couldn't help but look at District 1's helicopter to see Marvel waiting behind Glimmer to board. "Oh let's go," Cato shoved her into the Helicopter, pretending to sound disgusted with her and Marvel but he did the same thing. He looked over to see Glimmer and winked at her before climbing in after Clove.

The ride was short and smooth. They were not allowed to see where they were headed so they had to be blinded. There stylists kneeled down in front of them and injected the trackers. "Did that hurt?" Rox asked as he rubbed her arm. Clove shook her head. He leaned up into her ear, "Probably not after last night with Marvel," He joked. "Shut up," She grew red in the face as Rox walked away to talk to the mentors. He just wanted to lighten the mood, not for Clove but for him. He would actually _miss_ her.

They finally landed and were token to two separate rooms underground to make there Victor videos before the Games. The Victor videos are videos of each tribute before they go into the Games, they can say whatever they want, most say goodbye to family members or friends, but usually with Careers they just bragged about how they would win. Enorbia told Clove were to stand while Rox put the tape into the Video camera and adjusted the lighting.

"Ready Clove?"

All the memories of her old life in District 2 flashed through her head, how she woke up at 6 am to get ready then left at 7 to the training center to spend the next 9 hours in intense training. This was everyday expect Sunday since she was old enough to walk. She remembered the happiness she felt when she watched the Hunger Games every year and the pride she felt when she beat someone so close to death during training. Everything flooded back and a cocky sense of happiness covered her face. She evilly grinned, "Born ready,"

Rox looked into the camera and then shook his head, "Wipe that happiness off your face," Clove just looked at him, "But I'm about to go into the Games of course I'm happy!" She started rambling about the joys of killing and the many ways to kill. But that's when Enorbia picked up where Rox was getting at. "You got laid!" She screamed in happiness before they all busted out laughing. Cloves face turned bright red, more red then ever in her. She clenched her hands into fists and yelled, "Shut up so I can make this video!" Rox nodded, trying to stop laughing, "Okay okay," he said before pressing the record button.

The whole time Clove talked her old self came out, how confident she was in winning, how cold blooded and proud. She made sure to make them all fear her when they watched this. She just couldn't help it but show off. "I am not scared. Ask me after I kill the other 23 tributes," But then the thought came across her mind, that meant Marvel. What would happen to them in the arena? Maybe nothing, maybe they would just stop being them and become the Careers? She stopped thinking and looked at the Camera and smirked, "See you after the Games,"

Rox sadly smiled and stopped the tap, handing it to the proudly smiling Enorbia before coming over to Clove and crouching down to be eye to eye. "You better come back," He smiled before hugging her. Clove hugged back and laughed, "I will. Who else would keep me sane?" And what she meant by that was who else would care for her? Her family didn't care, they only wanted her to kill and win. They wouldn't cry if she died. But Rox would. He had been the designer for Cloves aunt when she was in the Hunger Games. And when she won and took Clove with her on the Victory Tour to tell her what it was like she had met Rox and from then he had always watched for her. Every year he would send her a gift for her birthday, one year a dress for a party at the Capitol, another year a necklace with a small silver star on it (saying she was a star). Sometimes he would visit her. Sometimes he would stay at a hotel and let her stay with him so she wouldn't have to deal with her parents. He would make her laugh and smile. He would cook her dinner and teased her and treated her like family. Rox left his mark on her and she promised herself when she one she would repay him. She would throw her old life away. She would tell her family she was done with them forever and live in Victor Village with Rox.

Clove pulled away and wiped the small tears from Rox's face. "I'll be back to bug you before you know," She said before he walked away to grab the Camera from Enorbia. Enorbia then walked over to Clove and smiled, "Brutus may not believe in you as much as I do. But I know you can do this. Cato's big, but your smarter." She smiled. Clove just looked at her, "But you're still worried?" She nodded. Clove rolled her eyes. Enorbia grabbed her shoulders gently. "You need to let him go. Remember why you came," "I do remember why I came!" "But do you remember only one comes out?" Enorbia stated, ending there fuse. Clove didn't fully forget that there was one winner. She just didn't pay attention that the more she hung out with Marvel the harder it would be to kill him. She sighed, "darn you for caring," She teased before hugging Enorbia. "Thanks," She whispered. "What did you say?" Enorbia said playfully shocked. "You heard me," Clove laughed.

And then the announcement come on through the speakers. "All tributes load onto the platform,"

Clove smiled and walked over into a plastic tube. The door closed behind her. She turned around and looked at Rox and Enorbia. She smiled and with hand gestured formed a C and a U and then pointed to her wrist where a watch would be to represent soon. "See you soon"

The floor of the tube started to rise, taking her up through a dark cement hole. Her heart beat with excitement.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

And then finally she emerged and the sun blinded her for a mere second before she saw it. The Arena.

The countdown began.

45.44.43.

Clove crouched down in a running position and waited, a smile on her face as the countdown continued.

39.38.37.

She looked around to see most of the other tributes scared, some nervous, some just determined to run and hide. All the other Careers were happy and wore the same cocky smile she had.

25.24.23

in the mouth of the Cornucopia, Cloves eyes scanned the weapons that glistened in the sun. A sword for Cato, a bow and arrow for that District 12 girl, a spear for Marvel. And then she saw it. A belt with all different sizes of knives attached to it. She smiled.

10.9.8.

Then she saw Marvel looking at her. Would they have to act different in the Games? But what about last night? Does that change anything? But she had to win, how could she kill him now?

Only one winner comes out.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_**1**_

* * *

*Finally another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I love that Clove's stylist is named Rox and District 2 is masonary. Some bad humor. haha. Anyway, I hope you all like it :) Thanks for all the support! Love you guys!

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.


	6. Chapter 6:Sharp Words

5

4

3

2

**1**

All the tributes ran off their plates and towards the cornucopia. Clove tackled a boy a couple years older than her onto the ground, rolling around until she finally pinned him down. She smacked his head against the ground and then reached over to a box full of weapons. She randomly grabbed one and smiled when it was a petite knife. "Lucky me," She smirked before slicing the boys throat. She then got up and went to move the boxes into the mouth of the Cornucopia away from all the other tributes like they planned; she heard footsteps behind her and immediately turned around and threw the knife. It slipped out her hand and whizzed through the air.

_Plunk._

It landed right in the heart of a teenage girl, her blonde hair in long pony tails. Clove rolled her eyes and went back to separating the boxes as the other Careers killed the other tributes. She hurried as fast as she could, tossing useless things in a pile in the middle and searched for a lighter to set it on fire. She bent over to look in a box and then she felt someone knee her in the spine and wrap there arm around her neck, pressing a knife to her neck. But then she smelled the familiar scent, vanilla mixed with a relaxing smell. Marvel.

"You liked the knives last night," He laughed before releasing her. Clove turned around and smiled, "I still like them now," She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her. He smiled and began leaning down to kiss her, but she snatched the knife from his hands and ran away, sticking her tongue out as she walked over to Cato and Glimmer.

"So what now?" Clove asked. "I know what we should do," Glimmer said seductively, leaning against Cato's arm. He smiled down at her and then pulled away, "No, what we should do is split up. Most the tributes are wounded, good to go after them now before they heal," He said in an almost emotionless voice. Clove nodded and looked around, "I got the west side," Glimmer pouted, "I'll take North," Cato nodded, "East. Marvel bro, you got South side!" Marvel nodded and bent down to pick up a nearby spear. This was going to be a fun event.

They all ran off to their sections and searched for any tributes. Cato was right there were a lot of tributes.

Glimmer walked through the woods to see a little boy hiding in a tree trunk. She crouched down and placed her weapon down, "Hey, are you okay? I won't hurt you," Her voice was soft as silk. The boy looked up at her with watery eyes and shook his head. Glimmer gave a soft chuckle, "Hey. Its okay, I want to help you. There are no other Careers with me, I promise. Look," She looked around to prove there was no one else. Then she held out her hand to him, "You can trust me," She said giving a soft smile. The boy gave a shy smile and climbed out, immediately hugging Glimmer. She wrapped her arms around him protectively and rubbed his back. "It's okay," She breathed before reaching down and grabbing her curved sword, slicing the boys head off.

Clove quickly aimed and threw her knife up into a tree. For a moment it was silent. And then she heard the squishy thunk of the knife piercing the body and soon saw the girl's body fall out of the tree and land at her feet. She smiled and kneeled down to rummage through the girl's pockets, finding nothing useful. She sighed in frustration and got up, yanking the knife out of the girl and lacing it back to her belt. Then there was a rustle in the bushes behind her. She turned on her heels and tore the knife off her belt, ready to throw it in a heartbeat. But she saw nobody.

There it was again! She heard the rustle and this time followed it, weaving around trees and jumping over dead tributes to find the cause of this noise. Her head began beating harder as this noise came closer and closer and then

_BAM!_

"Damn!" She heard a voice say. She scrambled up to her feet and pointed to knife at the person. "Marvel!" Clove screamed when she saw who it was. She lost it and dropped the knife to the ground and tackled him. She laughed as he tried to fight back and soon pinned her down. He leaned in to kiss her but she kneed him in the gut and flipped him onto his back. She quickly climbed on him and reached for another knife on her belt. But before she could even put it to his neck, "Whoa, are we trying to kill each other already? Games just started," Cato teased. Clove turned around and looked to see Glimmer and Cato smiling at each other. Something about what Cato said took all the spunky energy out of her and she climbed off Marvel. 'Are we trying to kill each other already' she had forgotten, she had to kill Marvel to win.

Marvel saw the change in Cloves attitude and quickly changed the subject, "Hey let's get back to camp, it's getting dark. Last thing I need is for me to get attacked by a bear," He joked before patting Clove on the back, looking at her worriedly. She gave a shy smile and began walking ahead of him back to camp.

* * *

They walked in silence and finally made it back to the camp. Marvel plopped down on a log in front of the fire and expected Clove to sit next to him but she sat across from him in a fold out lawn chair. Glimmer stopped right in front of everybody and pouted, "Oh shoot! I left my jacket back there," "Why was your jacket off?" Marvel asked teasingly. Glimmers face burned bright red, "Because… cause it was hot! Shut up!" She yelled embarrassed and grabbed Cato and dragged him back in the woods. Marvel sat there laughing and then turned to look at Clove. She was quiet. He stopped laughing and turned serious. "What's wrong?" she shook her head. He just looked at her. "Come on. Don't go all Career strong on me. What's wrong?" Clove snapped. "It's you! It's you, okay? Didn't you hear Cato? Are we trying to kill each other already? I have to kill you! _Only. One. Comes. Out."_ She spaced out her words.

Cato and Glimmer were coming back to the camp, not hearing Clove yelling. "Stupid deer tried to run off with my jacket," Glimmer laughed. "So I killed it," Cato smirked. They then looked at Marvel and Clove and saw the tension between them. "You guys alright?" "I'm happy as a clown!" Clove yelled before storming off into the woods.

* * *

*SORRY it took me a while to update. But here it is! I hope you guys like it :D Please tell me what you think!

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	7. Chapter 7:Follow Me

Marvel sighed before getting up and running after Clove. He ducked under the crazy, sharp tree branches and walked carefully over ditches in the ground, finally seeing Clove standing in the middle of a small opening in the woods.

He stepped forward but snapped a branch with his boot. Her head snapped around, her eyes burning red and cheeks puffy. She wasn't crying, no she was too strong to cry. But she was on the verge of it.

"Go away!" She growled at him. He shook his head. She yelled even louder, "Go away Marvel!"

He only stepped closer. She sighed in annoyance, "Why can't you be like the other Careers, when your girlfriend walks away from you, you let them go!"

Marvels face changed, she had never called herself that. He couldn't help but smile and tease her.

"Girlfriend? So we are dating now," He winked.

Clove tried to still be angry but seeing him smile made her smile. She shook her head, trying to still be upset with him. "Stop it! You know what I mean…" her voice grew low.

"Clove," Marvel laughed as he finally made it to her, wrapping his lanky yet secure arms around her waist. She turned away in his arms. Marvel just pressed his chest against her back and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Clove I can't just let you go. The reason the Careers let them go is because they haven't found the right person. The right person who you love everything about. And for me that's you. But don't make me say that again," He laughed and Clove couldn't help smiling herself as she let Marvel kiss her neck.

"The Capitol will not choose our fate,"

"I will," They heard a deep voice from behind Marvel. Clove immediately turned around to see an older tribute standing behind Marvel, holding a huge boulder over his head. She quickly pushed Marvel out of the way, making him fall to the floor. They tribute dropped the rock just as Clove backed up. She then ran and jumped off the rock, using it to propel herself into the air. She landed on the tribute, leaning over and biting his neck. He yelped in pain before snaking his hands up and choking her. Clove scratched at the hands, struggling. She kicked her legs around, finally getting them around his neck. He collapsed to the ground and she scrambled away, trying to reach for the boulder but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back before climbing on her, a strained smile on his face. She kneed him in the hard gut, seeing as that did nothing. She than kneed him lower. His face contracted, it was a mask of pain. She pushed him off and rolled him onto his back, climbing on him and pinning him down. She then heard a grunting sound and looked up, seeing Marvel pick up the boulder and smash it onto the poor tributes face.

Blood splattered all over them but they didn't care. The tributes canon finally went off.

Marvel fell to his knees, looking up at Clove. He smiled, "You got a little something right here," He motioned to the blood on her face. She rolled her dark green eyes playfully and laughed, "Just shut up and kiss me," She said before grabbing the front of his shirt and smashing her lips into his.


	8. Chapter 8:Nightmares Begin

-Later that night-

Clove flicked her wrist, her face focused on the running, scared tributes. She smiled evilly as her knives pierced their skin and they screamed in pain. The better sound was when there canon went off and boomed around the arena.

She was about to walk over to one of the dead bodies but then she heard a rustle coming from her side. She immediately reached down and grabbed a small knife, throwing it at the source of the sound. There was a squishing sound when it came in contact with the person before it fell to the ground. Clove walked over and pushed the bushes out of the way to see who it was.

There was blood everywhere, the person forehead was split, there blonde hair messy and disheveled. And then she saw the blue eyes that she grew up with, that helped her through everything. The closest thing she had to a friend in her life.

Cato.

Clove shoots up from the floor gasping for air. It was just a dream.

She shakes her head and gets up, shoving all the heavy blankets off her and barbarically climbing out of the tent, not caring about all the noise she was making. She started walking over to Marvels tent but someone stopped her.

"He's not there. He went out to use the bathroom,"

It was Cato.

She immediately turned to see him sitting against a tree, the fire dancing on his golden skin, his blue eyes like the ocean as they met her dark, hazy green eyes. She sighed and walked over, sitting across from him, resting her head in her sweating hands.

"What's wrong? Marvel didn't want you tonight?" He teased.

"I killed you," She almost whispered. Cato just looked at her,

"Um no you didn't. I'm right here, still alive,"

"No, in my dream. You idiot! And it was-bad. You are my friend Cato, the one who made me strong, that got me into the Games. I just never thought we 'd be here together. Let alone fall in-," She cut herself off. Cato smiled.

"In love with Marvel. I know. And I didn't think we'd be in the Games together either, but we are and there is nothing we can do about it," He said in a calm, almost pained voice.

Clove couldn't help it and out of character she hugged him. He was shocked for a second, but growing up with her, she was almost his little sister and she needed him right now so he gave her that support.

She pulled away, trying to lighten the mood.

"And I'm not in love with Marvel,"

He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. She adjusted herself to get comfy but then she saw a figure move in the darkness.

She jumped up from Cato's arm and immediately whipped out a hidden knife. But then Marvel walked out of the darkness, stepping closer to the fire so she could see him.

She sighed and threw down her knife forcefully. "Oh god Marvel! I almost killed you,"

He didn't smile or laugh, he had seen from a distance Cato and her cuddling and hugging and laughing. The rage built up in him but he contained it.

"Are we having a hugging party here?" He says, forcing himself to sound happy.

Clove shook her head, "Oh no, it's just." She stopped, not wanting to talk about it.

Cato closed his eyes, seeming to understand. "Try going back to bed,"

Clove nodded and began walking back to her tent. Marvel quickly glanced over at Cato before running after Clove, climbing into her tent. She turned around and gave a shy smile, "Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to know if I can stay with you tonight,"

"Scared of the dark?" She teased as she leaned back on the blankets.

He smiled and climbed down next to her, wrapping her up in his arms but she gently pushed him away. "Not tonight Marvel, It's too hot in here" She groaned before turning the other way from him.

Marvel quietly growled, 'be to hot? She was just snuggling with Cato!' he clenched his teeth and climbed out the tent before he said anything he would regret.


	9. Chapter 9:Awful Sights

-The next day-

Clove grabbed a fistful of the tributes brown, wavy hair and dragged her back to the Career camp, ignoring the girls constant squirming and crying. She threw the tribute against the tree forcefully and tied her to the tree, stuffing her mouth so she couldn't speak.

Cato walked up behind Clove, examining what she was doing. He crossed his strong arms across his chest and pursed his lips.

"Why didn't you kill her?

"Brought her back so I could practice on my aim," Clove said, walking about 30 feet away from the tree.

Cato laughed, "Practice? Your aim is already…" He stopped himself from complimenting her. But she caught it and smiled. "its a couple centimeters off. Those meters count when you need to save yourself," She said as she reached down to her belt and picked up a silver knife, almost like a dinner knife. She pulled back her arm to aim, her eyes focusing on the tribute tied to the tree. Cato just shook his head and walked over to her, covering her hand with his hand and taking the knife from her.

"Here teach me how to throw this," He said.

Clove laughed but helped him, adjusting his arm, her small hand running over his huge muscles, down his hips. She smacked at his legs for him to change his stance.

Marvel walked through the woods, smiling as he rethought about his kill. Before he walked out into the clearing of where the Careers stayed, he stopped as he saw Clove. He smiled even larger, noticing she was playing with knives. But he then noticed she was all over Cato, running her hands down his muscles. Marvel growled and stormed back into the woods, killing anything that passed him.

* * *

-Later that day-

Marvel returns to the camp, fresh blood staining his clothes but he didn't care. He had killed 1 other tribute who had cried and peed himself as marvel stabbed him over and over. He sighed in relief, releasing some of the anger from earlier. Just the sight of them like that had torn Marvel apart inside, feeling like someone had stabbed him with his _own_ spear. But he knew he had to go back and face them eventually. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before marching back.

He walked over to Cato who sat on a box comfortably, his arms behind his head as he watched Clove skillfully throw knives at the tied up tribute. She screamed in pain as the knives pierced her randomly on her body, tears flooded from her eyes, washing a trail of dirt down her face.

Clove smirked at the sight and grabbed another knife.

Cato just chuckled, "And I thought I was sick,"

Clove just looked at him and spoke playfully, "Well I guess brunettes have more fun," She winked.

"Yes we do," Marvel interrupted. He smiled and walked over to Clove, beginning to trail kisses down her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist, rubbing his hands all over her. She quietly moaned but then laughed as she was embarrassed that Cato was right there but Marvel didn't stop. He pressed himself closer to her and continued to kiss her, the whole time his eyes were locked on Catos.

* * *

*Here ya go, another chapter :) Thank you all for your reviews! They make my day. Love ya guys!


	10. Chapter 10:Unravel

-The next day-

"I think he's jealous," Cato said as he threw some wood in the fire and plopped down, grabbing his sword and a rag and beginning to clean it.

Clove looked up and smiled, "I know,"

* * *

-Later that day-

"He should be coming back from now. Want to piss him off?" Cato asked, a smile dancing on his lips. Clove matched that smile, "Of course,"

Marvel was walking back to the camp, throwing down a bag he had took after he had killed the tribute it belonged to. He turned around to look for Clove to tell her when he saw her on the ground, Cato on top, pinning her down. The worst part was they were both smiling.

Marvel stormed over there, spear clutched in his hand, his voice loud and booming.

"Okay what the hell! Get off her!" He jabbed his spear at Cato, missing by mere inches. Cato got off Clove and raised his eyebrow. "We're you really gonna stab me? Okay spear boy," Cato said rudely before charging at Marvel. He quickly lifts up his spear and throws it at Cato's chest.

Clove shot up from the ground, grabbing the spear in thin air before it touched Cato. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked back at Marvel. Would he really kill Cato because of this?

Cato laughed in disbelief before he shoved Clove out the way and attacked Marvel to the ground. Marvel kicked back, scrambling across the floor to pick up a rock. Cato stumbled back, shaking his head angrily before charging back. Marvel held the rock up into the air about to smash it into Cato's head but the split second before he could Cato collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Clove stood behind where Cato was standing, her hands still in the air. She had touched his pressure point.

Glimmer ran through the meadow over to them, falling to her knees to touching Cato gently. She began to sob, squealing out random stuff. "What happened? I saw him fall and i-I," She stopped, looking back down at him, her cheeks burning red.

Marvel looked at Clove, a mean snarl on his face. He shook his head and ran off into the woods.

Clove groaned, "Glimmer find me when he wakes up," she said before running after Marvel.


	11. Chapter 11: Family Friends

*Fair warning, I made them all be a little more... kinder in this chapter. THANK YOU everybody for all the support and reviews. You all rock! XD hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

Clove ran after him, seeing him standing in the middle of a small clearing. She sighed, shoving branches out of her way and walking up to him.

"Marvel what the hell?"

"I thought you were mine!" He yelled, almost cutting her off. He turned around, rubbing his palm of his hands hard into his eyes to stop angry tears, his face turning red.

"I'm not anyone's," Clove said almost offended.

Marvels hand fell to his side as he closed the distance between them, forcefully grabbing her waist, pulling her closer to him before smashing his lips onto hers. This was the most force Marvel had every used and it took her breath away.

She giggled as he pulled away, leaning his forehead down onto hers.

"You seriously can't take a joke can you?" She said calmly as she raised her hands and placed them on his chest.

"Trying to get me jealous? Clove you_ suck_ at jokes," Marvel said, leaning his head back a little to laugh. When he looked back down, he raised his hands, sliding them up her body to her neck. "Don't ever do that again,"

"Or what?" She challenged, her eyebrow raising, a playful smirk on her face.

His hands around her neck tightened into a grip and he pretended to joke her. She laughed and tried to push him away but that did no good. He trapped her into his arms and spun her around and around till slamming her into a tree, pressing himself up to her.

"I'm serious Clove, I thought you were mine." He said in a low voice.

She looked up at him, her eyes dark and glowing. "Marvel I'm no one's, this is the Games remember?"

"I know that but… for the duration of time left. Will you be mine? And as a Career that was not easy to say," he joked, a silly smile spreading on his adorable face.

She wanted to say no, but the look on his face, she just nodded her head. "Okay,"

A bigger smile spread on his face. "OH god I'm going to rub you in Cato's fat face," He smiled before diving in and capturing her lips. Her hands raised to go behind his neck as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moved her head to correspond with his, leaning back to let him trail down her neck. She just couldn't help but laugh at his new eagerness.

"You are so territorial," She joked.

He pulled back and just looked at her. "Yes, because I don't want to lose you. And I won't because now your all mine," He said before leaning forward and kissing her again. But now his kisses were soft. He smiled as he deepened the kiss, raising his large hands to grab fistfuls of her long black hair. She gripped at his jacket, feeling the slick cloth under her fingers.

Clove wanted to continue but a far off sound kept distracting her. She pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Marvel said his lips pouty.

Then that's when they heard a sharp breathing and a rustling in the woods around them. Glimmer broke through some bushes, gasping for air as she leaned against a tree for support. Marvel put Clove back down on the ground. She slowly approached Glimmer.

"What's wrong?"

The next words out of Glimmers mouth made Cloves eyes widened.

"He's awake!"

_Cato._

And before anyone could say anything else, Clove broke out into a run in the direction of her District partner.

* * *

Clove broke through the trees, falling to her knees right beside Cato's body. His eyes flashed open to reveal the bright ocean blue Clove had grown up looking into.

"You're alive!"

"I'm a Career, it's going to take me more than a pressure point to kill me,"

"We'll find out soon enough," Clove joked, nudging him in the side as he began to prop himself up on his elbows.

He shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Well I guess you're jealously plan worked out awesomely?"  
"Oh yeah, totally according to plan," Clove said sarcastically, catching on to Catos joke. But then her voice turned serious.

"I'm kinda sorry about what happened, I didn't think you would have to…"

"Pass out? Yeah now I look like a wimp to Panem," He joked.

"Oh no! We'll find some more tributes for you to kill with your sword, that's_ hot_," She said, trying not to laugh. But the moment she saw Cato smile she began laughing.

"And what did you do when I was out cold?"

"I sat in a cave and worried about you," she exaggerated. He caught on.

"You were making out with Marvel," He corrected, rolling his eyes playfully.

"No I wasn't!" She smacked his shoulder.

"Oh yes you were," He laughed, pursing his lips and pretending to kiss someone. "Oh you're such a horrible liar Clove. I've known you all my life, you have feelings for him,"

She dropped her eyes, "Yeah... It's going to be hard to kill him,"

"Well how bout this, I just kill all of you and win," he smiled proudly on his handsome face.

Clove looked up at him and smirked, "Over my dead body."

"I can make that happen," He said before wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her down on him playfully. With his other hand he reached up and messed up her hair. She squealed playfully before just giving up and finally hugging him.

"Don't expect another hug from me again," She said pulling away after a minutes, pretending to be serious.

"I'll cherish it forever," he said sarcastically.

And the thing was, even though they always touched and played, it wasn't like how it seemed. They had grown up together. To him, she was like a little sister, and to her, he was her big brother.

They had always planned on winning the Hunger Games, but in separate years. They never thought they would be reaped in the same year. That's where the odds were not in their favour.

* * *

"Are they in love?" Glimmer asked as her and Marvel walked back to where Cato and Clove would be.

Marvel shook his head. "Better not be," He joked.

"You think I have a chance with Cato then?"

"Are you really asking me Glim? Of course you do! Lucky I don't kill you for that stupid question," He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her. She just giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, of course i have a chance! It's just I haven't been feelin hot with all these twigs in my hair,"

"Oh I know what you mean, I'm so hideous without my perfect nails and diamonds!" Marvel joked, making his voice go really high and dramatic. Glimmer just rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh and you were getting defensive about me and him! What the hell is all… that?" Clove joked, motioning to the very touchy Glimmer and Marvel. Marvel hadn't even noticed they were back at the camp and immediately raised his hands in the air off Glimmer.

"We're just family friends,"

"Did you tell him we were family friends and you were making him jealous?" Cato said, turning to look at Clove. She nodded. But Glimmer was totally lost.

"Wait what? You two are just family friends?" She pointed to Cato, moving her finger back and forth between him and Clove.

Clove just nodded her head, her eyes widening as if it was obvious.

"Okay let's clear this up," Cato said. "I like sparkles over there," He pointed to Glimmer.

"And I like sword boy," Glimmer winked at Cato.

"I'm just friends with you," Clove turned to Cato.

"I'm just friends with him," Glimmer pointed to Marvel.

"And I throw spears and eat carrots. We'll figure this out later! Now, can I have a word with you Cato? Alone."

"Try not to kill me?" Cato joked.

Marvels eyes widened. "Hey! In all fairness it was Clove who pressure pointed you,"

"Terrifying little thing isn't she?" Glimmer teased.

"Very scary," Marvel chipped in, turning his attention to Clove, a smile on his face.

Clove got up from the ground and walked over to Marvel, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to her forcefully.

"Oh you love it," She playfully growled.

He only laughed lightly. "You and Glimmer get out of here," He said, gently pushing her towards Glimmer. They only laughed and began walking away back into the forests.

Marvel then turned around to face Cato. It was time they talked.


	12. Chapter 12:The Talk

"Cato… you and Clove have been spending a lot of time together. " Marvel said as he slowly walked closer to Cato. Cato only shrugged.

"Well she is the closest thing I have to family besides… well my actual family," He joked. Marvel didn't find that funny.

"It makes me really jealous you know?"

"Oh we know. We do it on purpose," Cato teased. He tried hiding his cocky smirk but failed when he saw the frustration on Marvels face.

"That's why we need to talk,"

* * *

In the woods with Glimmer and Clove.

"How jealous do you think Marvel was?" Clove laughed, twirling a small knife between her swift fingers.

Glimmer smiled as she observed the woods, gingerly touching the tree trunks. "Super jealous. And I thought I knew how to play boys. He seriously looked like he was going to kill Cato,"

"But I mean he wouldn't, right?"

"Well… I don't know," Glimmer said a little confused. The tone of her voice now made Clove worry. Marvel wouldn't really kill Cato would he? But he was kind of upset, but not enough to kill Cato? Yet again they were Careers and that's what Careers do. They _kill._

Cloves dark eyes widened and her heart quickened. Marvel would kill Cato over something like this.

"Glimmer we have to go back!" She yelled before quickly running back to the camp, ignoring the sharp branches that smacked at her. She pushed her legs as hard as they would go, her heart pounding out of her chest hoping it wasn't too late.

She broke through the trees to the opening where the Career camp was. She was too late.

Cato grabbed Marvels wrist before forcefully smacking him down hard on the ground on his back. Before he could do anything else, Clove screamed out.

"Cato_ stop_!"

* * *

What actually happened

"That's why we need to talk. I feel so stupid being jealous. I need you to help me with Clove,"

"Like what- sexually?" Cato said, he tried to be serious but found this absolutely hilarious. Marvel was acting like a teenage boy asking his older brother for help.

"Oh god no! ew gross! Okay yeah… yes." Marvel said, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. He looked away embarresed.

Cato smiled, feeling almost flattered Marvel asked him. But again, who else would he ask?

"Well Clove is a strong girl, so you got to be rough."  
"Cato we already tried knives," Marvel sighed, disappointed in Catos advice.

Catos face contorted in disgust.

"Okay, how do girls in Panem say it… um TMI? No, there is this one move that will defiantly impress her,"  
"What?"

Cato only smiled before reaching out to Marvel, grabbing his wrists and slamming him down to the ground. This was the move. But before he could finish explaining the move to Marvel Clove interrupted them.

"Cato stop!" She screamed, running over and gripping at Catos muscular arms, forcefully pulling at Cato to get off Marvel. Her face was worried and shocked, she had truly thought Marvel had attacked Cato first. She was _so_ wrong.

* * *

*Lol oh the confusion. SO SORRY it took so long to update, i finally got back from my vacation. Hope ya'll like the new chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13: No Idea

"Cato _stop_!" Clove screamed at the top of her lungs, her tiny hands clenching into fists with anger. Cato only laughed and was about to push himself off but Marvel pressed his hands on Catos strong chest and forcefully pushed him off. Marvel then turned on his side and shot up from the ground, strutting over to Clove, the words rushing out of his mouth.

"Clove we need to talk, it's not like-," "Leave," Clove interrupted, her voice strong, her bottom lip quivering. Marvels heart dropped when he heard her say that. His hands began to shake, he gripped at Cloves biceps, frantically running up her arms and grabbing her chin forcing her to look at him but she refused. She didn't look at him, her jaw clenched.

"Are you deaf?" Her voice was full of fake anger and sass. "Numbers are dwelling and only 1 wins. You're just lucky we kept you in the group this long. Now go,"

"Clove-," "I'm giving you one more chance before I kill you. GO!" She screamed, her head snapping towards him, her dark eyes burning and strained as she tried holding back the tears. Marvel just looked at her in shock, but he didn't argue. He nodded and leaned forward, slowly kissing her on the forehead. She closed her hurt eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips before he pulled away. Marvel then walked away from her, his face unreadable. He leaned over and picked up his backpack full of weapons and some snacks before walking passed Clove to leave. But something inside him was telling him not to give up. He stopped and turned on his heels to look back at Clove.

"Clove please, I-" "Clove what the hell!" Glimmer screamed. Marvels eyebrows pushed together, what was she talking about? That's when he followed every bodies shocked eyes down to his gut. Clove had stabbed him with a knife.

"I warned you. Not get the hell out of my sight," Clove growled before turning away from Marvel. She had finally shut herself off to him.

Marvel nodded at her choice, his hand going to his wound and his face contorting in pain. He sucked up all his remaining energy and began running off into the woods.

* * *

Catos eyes were not wide open in shock, his mouth was not hanging open. He knew how to hide his emotions very well. But he couldn't help but ask and his voice gave his shock away.

"What the hell was that?" Cato asked, a somewhat disbelieved laugh escaping his lips.

"Shut up, I thought I could kill him but I couldn't look at his face. He just had that look, and those stupid puppy eyes. UGH!" Clove groaned before walking over to Catos sword that was on the ground. She picked it up and threw it effortlessly at Cato, her face going back to serious.

"He's weak now. Go after him and end this,"

"You sure?" Cato asked as he turned the cold metal hilt in his large hands. Clove couldn't force the words out of her mouth, if she did there was no stopping the tears. All she did was nod.

Cato ran after Marvel.

* * *

Marvel hadn't gotten far, he got to a clearing about half a mile away from the Career camp. He threw down his bag and plop down, now attending to his wound. He looked down and grabbed the hilt of the knife with one hand and tore it out.

No pain.

He gripped the knife in his hand, thousands of thoughts of Clove flooding through his head. He rested his elbows on his knees and just hung his head, his hands now getting sore and aching from holding the knife to long.

Cato ran through the woods, a little confused that there was no trail… or any drop of blood from Marvel. But he still found him, passed out on the ground like a lanky dead tree branch, his face first in the dirt.

"Go away Cato!" Marvel groaned.

"Marvel man what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing! Cooking brownies! Dude she kicked me out!" Marvel yelled as he got up from the ground, beginning to pace angrily back and forth.

"Yeah she's quiet an unpredictable one. But I got a plan." Cato said assuringly.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to hear this one," Marvel said pretending to be interested as he stopped in his tracks to glare at Cato.

Cato was about to explain but that's when he noticed Marvel_ not_ in pain.

"I don't know much about pain but you were stabbed. Shouldn't you be hunched over… you know dying?"

Marvel nodded and looked down at his shirt. "Should. I have armor that was in my bag I hid from you guys. Sorry," Marvel said, shrugging it off, kinda hoping Cato wasn't mad, not feeling in the mood to argue and fight.

"Clever. I got a crossbow I hid from you guys so we're even. Now about this plan-,"

"Oh yes another plan that will get me killed," Marvel interjected.

"Shut up," Cato said. "Clove will stand guard tonight, surprise her with _the move_," Cato grinned. "Now I better go back and say I couldn't find you or some lie. Oh dude I'm going to get you laid tonight," Cato joked before turning back the way he came, his voice full of laughter and amusement. Marvel thought about saying _Thank You_ but he wanted to see how the plan went first. Oh may the odds ever be in his favour tonight.

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't find him! He's fucking injured, Cato you are the worst Career ever!" Clove screamed at him, her fists flying crazily in the air before she stormed over to the weapons box and picked up various different types of knives and strapping them to her belt.

"Let's go tribute hunting, do some actual killing," She growled before running into the woods.

Even though she seemed angry, she was actually happy Cato couldn't find Marvel. That meant he was still alive.

Clove circled around, following the other girl tribute. She had frizzy brown hair that danced around her thin face, her stick like arms and legs having no meat or muscle. She was maybe an inch or two taller then Clove but that wouldn't save her in the long run. Clove ducked the girls sad attempt at a swing and tackled her to the ground, quickly climbing on her and pinning her down, swinging a couple of powerful blows to the girls fragile face. Clove unzipped her jacket, reaching into it for her knives to give the Capitol a show, but by the time she found the perfect knife and turned back to the girl, she had died.

Her canon echoed through the woods.

"That was lame," Clove complained before getting up and going in search for more tributes. Hopefully one that would put up a challenge.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey Clove, I just um, well here's what happened. You walked, well ran in to Cato and I- it's not what it looks like," Marvel stumbled over the worlds, trying to find a way to say it perfectly but failing. Even talking to himself, practicing to talk to Clove was hard. He huffed in frustration before flopping down on the ground, crossing his long legs. He then just gave up all together and fell down to the dirt ground flat on his back, he let out a huge breath of defeat. That's when he saw a blob of green. Marvel rolled onto his elbows and inspected the blob. A frog.

"hey there buddy, having girlfriend troubles to?

The frog only hopped away hurriedly. Marvel just got up offended.

"Well fine to you to!" He yelled before understanding why the frog left. On the ground was a tall shadow that towered over Marvels.

Marvel quickly turned around to see a 14 year old tribute with holding Marvels spear in his shaky hands. This was too easy.

Marvel reached up and grabbed the spears handle, yanking it out of the kids hand and smacking him with it, causing him to fall to the floor. Marvel then crawled over to the unconscious body, leaning on it like they were friends and began talking about his problems with Clove.

"You know she's a great girl, defiantly can handle herself. She's soo pretty to, but she always stands up for Cato-"

_30 minutes later_

The boy had regained conscious and was now being nagged to death.

He screamed out. "PLEASE JUST KILL ME!"

"So rude," Marvel said before continuing talking, ignoring the crying boy and his pleads. But soon Marvel realized it was getting dark. Time to hopefully work things out with Clove.

"Didn't we get side-tracked buddy, you made me late for my date with Clove. Well it was a nice chat," Marvel said, slapping the boy on the back before getting up and spearing the boy in the back. The canon echoed through the Arena. But everything was oblivious to Marvel, all he cared about at this moment was getting back in the Careers and making everything okay with Clove.

It was time.

* * *

Clove through down her knives, sitting down on a box by the fire, letting her aching legs relax for a minute. They had chased a very fast little girl, having to climb up trees and jump and swim through murky water to catch her. What a chase!

Clove looked over at Cato, "You take first watch I need a nap,"

No response.

"Cato?" She asked again, more worried. She squinted her eyes to see in the dark. Cato was there, passed out already on the ground, making it halfway to his tent. Clove just shook her head, trying to hide a small laugh. "Okay I will take the first watch," She said before sitting up, picking up a small knife from the ground and began scanning the woods.

Her tiredness was an advantage. Her eyes beginning to droop closed, her ears only listening to the soft crackling of the fire, she hadn't even heard the sound of footsteps till it was to late.

A knife slipped around her neck.

Clove wanted to scream but then she smelled the familiar scent, she felt the strong, familiar arms around her.

Marvel.

* * *

*Hey everybody, im back! :D I missed you guys so much! I had an okay vacation, really wish i was here writing though. I made this chapter longer to hopefully make up for the long wait. Next chapter we find out _the move_. YAY! hope you guys enjoyed! love ya :)


	14. Chapter 14:The Move

The cold knife slid across Clove's skin, making her blood rush and goose bumps rise on her skin. She slowly inched her hand forward, reaching for a hidden spear.

"Don't even think about it." The stranger leaned into her ear and whispered, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Clove immediately could tell who it was. A sadness filled her body, she had warned him but he didn't listen. Now she'd have to kill him.

Slowly she slipped her hand up to grab Marvels wrist before she banged her head back against his chest and pushing the knife away from her neck. She twirled out of his grasp and yanked the knife out of his hands, sturdily pointing it to him.

"Marvel I warned you," Clove growled before lunching at him. He moved, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back, away from the Career camp. Clove dug her boots into the dirt ground, making them come to a complete stop as she whipped out her knife and swung it around. Marvel swiftly reached in, grabbing her hand and slidding the knife out. A sharp pain filled his arm, she had cut him. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the small pain and threw the knife away before leaning down and throwing Clove over his shoulder and carrying her off.

Clove fidgeted, banging her fists into Marvels back. He just huffed and was about to put her down but he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and slipped.

Marvel tumbled down the short six foot hill, rocks hitting his face and tree branches scratching him. Clove was still on top of Marvel as they fell, her body smacking the floor with every roll, twigs digging into her back. They ended up finally on the ground, a little bruised and bent up but that didn't stop Clove. She rolled over, quickly coughing to clear the dirt smoke that filled her lungs and climbed on top of Marvel, collecting her strength and punching him across the face. She was about to go in for another blow but Marvel reached up, swinging his leg around her and pushing her down to the ground before climbing on top of her, pinning her down.

"I can't believe you kicked me out," Marvel said in disbelief.

Clove stopped fidgeting. "What was I suppose to do? You we're trying to kill Cato."  
"Someone's got a crush," Marvel tried to lighten the mood.

"You know that's not it. He's my best friend. Marvel I like you. But eventually we're going to have to kill each other. When I saw Cato and you, I thought you guys were trying to kill each other. And I grew up with Cato so he would have won and I would have watched you die." Her voice grew low.

Marvel felt a pang of sadness but then remembered. His voice growing squeaky. "But you stabbed me! I could have died," he laughed.

"But did I watch you bleed to death?" She raised her eyebrow, proving her point.

"Well whatever the case you didn't get me. I had armor on so better luck next time," He leaned back to raise his shirt, showing her his smooth skin and lean body. No mark. He winked.

"Are you challenging me?" She asked.

"To kill me? No. But I need you to hear me out. Cato and I were talking,I was asking him for advice and… well. He was showing me this," He tried to find the right word.

Clove just sighed and leaned her head back." Oh my god! Marvel I'm not impressed by The Move. " she said as she slid her knee up and hit him in the balls. Marvel fell over to the ground while Clove quickly crawled out from under him, her stance still tense and in attack mode.

He took a deep breath before slowly getting up, a small smile on his pained face.

"You know, I was thinking you knew the move. So," He was finally up, slowly inching closer to Clove. "So I made some tweaks to it. Here, let me show you," He smiled before throwing himself at her.

His lips crushed hers, nibbling on her lip before trailing down her neck. His large hand had quickly unbuckled her pants before running over her legs and gripping her thigh, wrapping it around him and pressing himself closer. Clove's hands reached up, grabbing fist fulls of his soft hair while she urgently went to find his mouth, wanting his soft yet harsh kisses. She smiled eagerly as she yanked at his shirt. He got her message, sliding it over his lean body, revealing his porcelain skin. He saw her checking him out. He smiled and leaned back down, picking her up in his strong arms and shoving her against a tree. She had actually gasped at the pain. That was the first time Marvel had ever heard her wince. He wanted to stop but he realized Clove was loving this. She grabbed his face and kissed him harder, pressing herself closer, dragging her nails along his skin. Marvel smiled and

* * *

The Move is not appropriate for kids under the age of 54. Please stand by. Sorry for the inconvenience

* * *

Clove laid 30 feet away from where they had fell down the hill, her body now laying on a soft patch of grass (The land now littered with parachutes. Apparently The Move was a favorite of the sponsors) Clove rolled over onto her bare side, putting her arm across Marvels chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her breathes were slow as she tried calming her rapidly racing heart which Marvel could feel. He smiled,

"Told you I tweaked the move,"

Clove just smirked. "Shut up and do it again," She said before climbing onto his naked body and capturing his lips in a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

-Back at the camp-

Cato stiffly stretched out his muscles as he slowly made his way to the dimming camp fire. His hazy eyes clearing as he saw Glimmer sitting by the fire with nothing but shorts and her green v-neck. Her sparkling eyes immediately flickered up to the noise, seeing a shirtless Cato walk over and sit beside her. He smiled as he saw her checking him out before he ran his hand through his hair. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Where's Clove? She's suppose to be on guard,"

Cato just laughed, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"She's busy," he said, keeping it simple. "How long as she been gone?" He had to ask.

Glimmer shrugged, "Maybe an hour or two. I don't think she'll be coming back soon, so we should keep each other entertained," she spoke in a seductive tone, slowly pushing her hair back so he could see her face, how she shot him secret looks from the corner of her eyes, how her lips began growing pouty as she licked her perfect lips. She ran her hand down her thigh, slowly reaching over for Cato's hand. He just laughed, admiring how the fire made her beauty more radiant. He just smiled and leaned up, grabbing her face and kissing her.

They had been kissing for about 20 minutes, now laying on the ground in each others hands, Glimmer slowly making her way on top of Cato's shirtless chest. She leaned down, kissing him more passionately until she heard a rustle from a bush.

She pulled back, her head whipping around quickly. "What was that?"

"It was probably Clove," Cato suggested.

Glimmers eyes strained to see in the dark. Theres was nothing. She nodded her head and slowly leaned down to Cato again. Before her lips could touch his, she heard it again. But this time multiplied by 5. Her and Cato jumped up from the ground. He quickly ran to grab his sword, at the same time throwing on his red shirt. Glimmer reached over, grabbing a curved sword and slipping a knife in her pocket. Cato ran back to her side, his head scanning the forest. Everything was pitch black except the fire that was slowly dying. Things grew darker and darker and then they saw it.

* * *

Marvel slipped on his shirt, stretching his muscles before turning over to Clove, wrapping her in his arms. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I think you owe me an apology,"

Clove laughed, "I don't think that's necessary, I didn't kill you,"

"But I just did The Move, I mean you enjoyed it." Marvel laughed before hugging her. "But thank you for not killing me,"

Clove smiled and hugged him back, "And I'm sorry. About everything," She said sincerely.

Marvel opened his mouth to say something but a shrilled scream filled the air. Their eyes opened wide as they dove for the ground, immediately picking up their weapons and there new sharp weapons thanks to the sponsors before running back to the Career Camp.

Everything was dark, they ran as fast as they could, trying not to trip over the tree branches or pot holes. The moon was high in the air, giving them a small illuminating light but the closer they got to the camp the less the moon shined.

Finally they broke through the trees and ran over to the dying fire, seeing Glimmer and Cato standing stiff, weapons ready.

"What the hell is going on?" Marvel asked, looking at them. But Clove saw it. She nudged Marvel. He looked over to where she was looking and saw it to.

Running from the woods was the boy from District 11, Thresh and the the Star crossed lovers, the boy Peeta with a twisted ankle. They ran away from the woods. It wasn't a question of why. All around the woods, placed randomly where strained yellow eyes staring at them, even some of them slowly walking out of the woods. They were the kids of the deceased.

They walked like zombies, their skins pale and their veins glowing from beneath the skin, their eyes yellow and sunken, their hands changed like claws and teeth sharpened like fangs. Not just that, their mouths drooling, their jaws set. They were angry. That's when Clove noticed their veins, not just blue and green but with trails of yellow. They weren't just a different type of Muttations the Capitol did every year for the Games, they were also hi-jacked by Tracker Jackers. This way they were double dangerous.

This was the finale.

* * *

*Oh my gosh the finale is coming up! It's all coming to an end. What's all going to happen! I really hope you guys like the chapter. Please tell me what you think :) Also, rhank you for all of your support! I love you guys! P.S please don't hate me for The Move! You have to admit it was kinda funny lol yes? no? Okay sorry. But thats the perfect time to use your imAaa-gah-NatiOn ;)


	15. Chapter 15:Finale Part 1

***I changed the venom scene a little bit. Sorry i havent been writing. But im working on the next chapter right now as we speak! :D**

* * *

Thresh approached the Careers, swinging his curved sword at Glimmer. She immediately ducked as Cato swung back and clashing with Threshs.

Katniss's eyes were watery as she helped a limping Peeta, quickly stopping and stringing an arrow in her bow, quickly firing at Cato. Glimmer yelled out, grabbing Cato's head and pulling him down as the arrows shot out of their heads.

Clove immediately took charge and ran after Katniss, coming up behind her and snatching the bow out of her hands, smacking her in the face. Clove then grabbed Katniss's braid and yanked her around, grabbing an arrow and quickly stringing it, shooting Peeta in the head.

He fell over dead.

Katniss turned on her heels and screamed, tackling Clove to the ground, pounding her face in. Her mind was flashing with Rue as she had just watched her die not less than 10 minutes ago, being eaten alive by the muttations.

One by one the muttations would crawl out of the woods, joining into the fight.

Katniss punched a Mutt across the face before it grabbed her neck, picking her up from the ground till she dangled over it. She gasped for air, clawing at the mutts hand but it was useless.

"Remember Rue…" The voice whispered to Katniss, it's rotten breath poisoning her mind and making her dizzy.

"Remember seeing us eat her? Yeah… she was _delicious_," the dark, twisted voice continued.

Thresh slashed his sword through the mutt that held up Katniss. The blood seaped out of the rotting body and staining Katniss pants. She gasped and looked up at Thresh, trying to distract herself from images of Rue's death.

"_The game-makers are making it dark pretty early," Peeta noted as he turned around, observing the night._

"_Yeah, Rue's been down at the lake a little too long. She just wanted a drink? Let's go back and get her," Katniss said as she joked back to the lake, worry filling her body. Rue was like Prim in many ways, she had to protect her. Had to. _

_They came up to the lake side, not seeing Rue._

_Where could she be? _

"_Rue?" Katniss called out._

"_Katniss.." Peeta said in shock, grabbing Katniss arm and pointing to there left. _

_At the edge was a zombie like figure, hunched over a limping, headless body, sucking the blood out of it. He filled his mouth, some of it spilling into the water and turning it red. _

_Right by the creatures foot was Rue's head._

_Katniss screamed. _

She shook her head and slowly got up from the ground, gradually packing away from Thresh.

"Th-thank you for saving me," her voice shaking.

Thresh nodded, pointing to her with his curved sword.

"Just this once 12. For that little girl," He said referring to Rue before packing up and began slashing at more Mutts.

Katniss sighed in relief before turning around and being greeted by Clove. Clove clawed Katniss's face, pushing her down to the ground and rolling around in the mud, finally pinning her down. Katniss cried out.

"Thresh! Please! Help!"

Thresh turned around to look at her. He gave her a sad, hopeless look. "I said just that once 12," He said before turning around and running off.

Katniss closed her eyes and greeted a painful death.

Marvel snuck up behind a Mutt, grabbing it's head and twisted it's head completely around. But instead of falling over dead, it slowly raised it's paling hands and twisted his head back to normal before turning around and attacking Marvel, sinking it's yellow fangs into Marvels shoulder.

He yelped out in pain.

The Muttation came back up, smiling in satisfaction as Marvels blood stained her face. Her hands then went up to his neck, mimicking his move from earlier, reading to twist his neck off.

Cato slashed the muttations head off, kicking the body off of Marvel before falling to his knees.

"Dude you okay? Holy fuck! Clove!" Cato called out for help as he tore the corner of Marvels shirt so he would see the wound better.

Clove jabbed out and stabbed the muttation in the eye before slicing it's neck, the warm blood squirting out and spraying her quickly across the face.

"Clove!" Cato called out again.

"Dude how bad is it?" Marvel asked as he began turning pale. He was sweating now, gasping for air.

Clove ran up behind Cato. "Yeah? Holy fuck!" Her eyes widened as she saw the pussing wound on Marvels shoulder. She fell to her knees, squeezing around the wound to get the yellow liquid out.

"We have to cut it out!" Clove said, pulling out one of her knifes

"Nooo! Clove no knives near my face!" Marvel put his lips together, trying to hold back the pain. But It was easily shown across his face.

"You could suck the venom out." Cato said.

Clove nodded. "Okay you do it, I'll hold the others off,"

Cato scoffed. "ha, no. I'm not going to suck on his anything. You do it. I got you covered," he said, standing and up and pulling out his sword before running off and slaying all the nearby mutts.

"Ok. Marvel this might hurt," Clove said sadly before leaning down and began sucking on Marvels shoulder.

He screamed out in pain.

Cato turned around as he heard Glimmer scream out. A Muttation flipped Glimmer over his shoulder effortlessly, slamming her onto the floor.

"I'll be right back," Cato said before shutting up and running to her defense, ramming into the Mutt and slamming himself to the floor, giving him a good strike across the face before twisting his head off completely before yanking it off and decapitating him.

Marvel reached up, gripping Clove's shoulder as she bit down on him before pulling away and spitting all the sour venom out. She gasped, wiping her tongue clean before looking back at a gasping Marvel. His color was slowly re-entering his skin. He was getting better.

Clove smiled, smoothly stroking his face.

"Are you okay?"

Marvel nodded "Yes thank-,"

"No thank yous right now. I'll be back. Be safe! Don't die!" She said before yanking a knife off her belt and running away, jumping onto the back of a Mutt that was about stab Cato. Quickly she stabbed the mutt repeatidly in the head before it fell to the ground.

Cato turned around in shock before nodding in appreciation.

Clove nodded back before running back to Marvel, but he wasn't there…

"Marvel?" Clove screamed.

Marvel ducked before he kneed the mutt in the gut and spearing him in the throat.

"Marvel!" Clove screamed, looking around as she sliced Mutts across the face, shoving them away.

"Marvel!"

A dark arm wrapped around her neck as someone pressed themselves up against her back. There strong body was hard and uncomfortable as it glued Clove's body to him. It was Thresh.

Thresh leaned in, biting her ear as he whispered. "To bad you can't say goodbye to him. Now you'll die just like all those other tributes you killed!" He gritted through clenched teeth. His grip started to tighten on her neck, her face slowly turning purple as her mind grew fuzzy.

Glimmer picked up Katniss's bow, pointing at Thresh's head, seeing him struggling to suffocate a kicking and fidgeting Clove.

She took a deep breath and held the bow steady. She was never good with a bow…

"_Glimmer focus," The instructor at the training center said._

_Glimmer nodded, slowly counting, ignoring the grunts of other training tributes in the back. She took a deep breath before releasing the silver arrow. The arrow soared through the air and pierced the target. _

_Target=Missed._

_She groaned and grabbed another bow for more practice. _

Glimmer nodded her head. If she missed she could kill Clove. If she hit the target, she would save Clove, kill Thresh and then have to kill Clove later if she wanted to win the Games herself.

Only one comes out.

Glimmer released the arrow.


	16. Chapter 16:Finale Part 2

The arrow sliced through the air and landed in the back of a neck, the chunky blood gushing out as the body fell over dead and rotting. Clove quickly turned around, gasping as she heard the body thunk to the floor, dead, seeing an arrow lodged in the back of his skull. Glimmer smiled, her arms in the air, waving around like she didn't care. She screamed out in happiness.

"Oh yeah! Bullseye! I am the boss!" she smiled before running around, loading her bow and quickly killing mutts as she went to help Cato.

Clove was tackled to the ground, rolling around and around, her head being smacked against the hard ground as a mutt-zombie was on top of her, saliva and foam coming out of his mouth and dropping on Cloves face. She collected her hand into a fist and brought it to the zombies face, literately knocking his head off his shoulders. The greenish blood poured out onto her, drenching her. She could taste the foul, sour blood in her mouth. She spat it back out before getting back up and running, jumping onto another zombies back and bringing him to the ground, putting his head between her thighs and choking him.

Glimmer was hunched over on her stomach as the zombie pushed her down, gripping her neck in one hand and a fist full of her blond hair in his rotting fingers. Cato rushed over, quickly slicing his cold sword through the back of the zombie and splitting him in two. Glimmer quickly turned around, swinging her on sword but Cato blocked it and smiled.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, a cute smirk on his handsome, gleaming face.

Glimmer pouted playfully. "Maybe. Or maybe I'll kiss you. We'll see,"

Marvel swung his spear, jabbing it into the side of a zombies head, putting his foot on the body and pulling his spear out as the zombie fell to the floor dead. A zombie from behind ambushed Marvel, putting his arm around Marvel and pulling him down to the ground. Marvel tried kneeing him, stabbing the edge of his spear in the zombies eye and before spearing his face, the zombie clawed out, scratching marvels bad shoulder, opening the wound and causing all the blood to erupt out. Marvel ignored it and head-butted the zombie before quickly getting up and stabbing the zombie through the back.

And they all continued to fight, twisting and stabbing the high-jacked mutt zombies. But it didn't get easier.

"You were nothing but a disgrace. You are a failure!" Catos fathers face appeared on one of the zombies. Cato froze. The zombie smiled before taking the time to his advantage and springing on Cato. Cato quickly stabbed his sword through the zombies stomach, pushing him off. When he looked down to see the face, it was still his dads, angered and slowly fading. It looked like his father was actually right there, dying.

Glimmer swung her sword. The zombie ducked and smiled an evil smile. "You're such a whore," he said in Glimmers fathers voice. She gritted her teeth before lunging at the zombie, stabbing it repeatidly so she wouldn't have to hear her father's taunting voice again.

A zombie picked Clove up by the shoulders, picking her up and throwing her down. The air was knocked out of her, her vision became blurry. Her vision was in and out and she could barely make out the face that was leaning closer and closer.

Marvel.

He had an evil smile on his face, placing his hand behind her head.

"You know it wasn't meant to be right? I used you." He said. His other hand was placed on her stomach, traveling down. "And you weren't even worth the time," his voice hissed. Clove tried kicking her head up. _No. This couldn't be Marvel._ She yelled at herself. The zombie blocked her foot, pulling it up to her head painfully. Clove grunted before trying to kick him with the other hand, slipping a knife in her hand and trying to slice the zombies face.

"Trying to kill me? You know I'm the real Marvel right? How else would I know where you hid your knives?" He whispered, stroking her leg and slipping the secret knife out. He dangled it over her face before dropping it beside her.

"There is no future for us," He whispered, making the thoughts fill Cloves head.

Marvel killing her, after all this time. Stabbing her in the heart with her own knife. He would kill everybody else. He would smile goofily, standing in front of his crowd of fans, his light, calm green eyes scanning over all the woman that would do anything to be with him. NO!

Clove spat in the zombies face. He growled and punched her hard across the face, leaving some of his green skin on her face, beginning to burn. Clove coughed, trying to adjust her aching jaw until she saw someone charging towards them, knocking the zombie off her. It was Marvel, throwing punches at the zombies face which was ultimately a copy of his.

"Handsome lad. To bad," Marvel smirked before stabbing the zombie through the gut with his spear. There was a gurgle sound. And finally he was dead.

This was the longest finale of the Hunger Games, because they were still fighting after an hour. All the Careers were exhausted! Cato slashed at the last zombie, it's green blood splashing him before falling dead just like the others.

Cato fell to the ground, his head on Glimmers stomach as they all relaxed. It had been a long day. A long day of doubting, thinking there was no chance they could get out of that alive. But they did. But the Games weren't over yet…

Marvel looked over at Clove, slowly reaching for her hand. She smiled sadly, knowing they would have to kill each other. It had to be done.

Cato pounced up on Marvel, quickly throwing punches. Clove jumped onto Cato's back, trying to help Marvel but Glimmer grabbed Clove and dragged her off Cato, throwing her to the ground. Clove kicked at Glimmers stomach- "STOP!"

Claudius Templesmith's voice filled the arena. "STOP! Congratulations to our victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

There was a soft hiss and metal clanging. The arena began smelling very…. Weird? And then everything went black.

* * *

Clove felt a sharp pain in her arms. Thin, cold needles pierced her skin, injecting cold liquids that shot through her body. She forced her heavy eyelids to open. Her vision clearly came into view and in the background she could see Cato, tall and perfect, no scars on his golden skins, a bunch of wires attached and sticking out of him. He yelled, pulling all the wires off before kicking the machine, knocking it over.

"What the hell!" he screamed, punching one of the male nurses who approached him.

The cold liquid made Clove more alert. She groaned, slowly getting up to see what was Cato doing.

Cato yelled, grabbing something silver off the table top before knocking the table on wheels over, making all the medical utensils clank on the tile floor. He ran over, approaching Glimmers bed before he brought down the knife. He was in a rage. All the nurses ran over to Catos side, quickly backing away as he swung the knife at them before he went over to Marvels bed, trying to stab him in his sleep. Clove screamed before she jumped out of her bed, pulling off all the wires in her and running across the hospital, jumping on Catos back and tacking the knife quickly. She quickly put the cold knife to his neck. Of course she wouldn't actually kill him, she just wanted to scare him.

"Cato calm down," She said, listening to him breath, feeling his heart slow down. She climbed off his back. She looked over to see Marvels eyes on her, shocked. She nodded, reassuring him it was okay.

"Why don't we talk this out," Clove suggested. Cato nodded and they began walking over to the door.

"Come on Marvel, I know you saw me try to kill you. Get sleeping beauty to," Cato growled back as him and Clove left and entered another room.

A few minutes later Glimmer and Marvel walked into the all white room, some wood panels going around the room like a stripe. Marvel sat beside Clove, quickly hugging her. She hugged back, breathing with relief before she pulled away, sitting back down. Glimmer practically sat on Cato's lap, her arm around his neck.

"Cato what the hell happened?" Glimmer asked, looking at Cato with sad eyes.

He shook his head frustrated. "Why-why are you all alive? There is only suppose to be one winner." He gritted through his teeth. But he got up abruptly, knocking Glimmer off him before he flipped over the table. "Why the fuck couldn't they let us kill each other!" He yelled before turning around the kicking the chair he was just sitting in.

"Security!" Glimmer screamed scared. And 3 male guards came in, quickly restraining Cato. He faught back but they sedated him and he fell unconscious. And surprisingly they had just left him on the ground like that. Clove walked over to the body, sitting down criss crossed.

"How can you not be scared?" Glimmer asked, slowly coming up to Clove.

"You don't understand. Cato's not dangerous," Clove breathed. "He's actually really cool. But when it comes to the Games it's different. All he's known his training. I mean he's different from you or even me. Yeah we trained but… not like him."

Glimmer sighed, "He does look kind of peaceful," She said, trying to understand Clove.

"Yeah when he's not trying to kill you," Marvel said before sitting beside Clove.

Glimmer sighed and sat down on the other side of Marvel and they all began talking about their lives back home, training, just everything. But they thought they would have talked longer but the medicine to sedate Cato didn't last long. Soon his eyes fluttered open and he slowly got up, gruffing.

"Ready to talk things out?" Clove asked him.

"I think I can help with some of your questions," a voice said.

They all turned around to see President Snow standing proudly in the doorway. He smiled and walked into the room.

"Do you think we can have a conversation with one of you trying to kill all of us?" he asked, teasing them.

"Depends." Marvel shrugged playfully.

"Stop the small talk. Why the hell are we still all alive?" Cato spat.

President Snow smiled.

* * *

*FINALLY another chapter! i am SO sorry you guys! I know i've been slacking! SO SORRY! I just lost passion in writing and i felt horrible! Then i have been swamped with school and clubs and then got sick and then my birthday was September 13th and was celebrating that :) But uh yes i will try updating more soon! I think that was phrased wrong but oh well. Anyways i really hope you guys like this chapter! i added some more Glato for you Glato fans. I am writing a Clato fanfictions soon if you guys like Clato. Thanks for reading this! i really am sorry and i hope you guys like the new chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: 4 Victors

"Oh what a beautiful table," President Snow said smiling as he ran his fingers over the metal table.

"Snow, why are we here?" Marvel asked, but Snow ignored him.

"You know I really should get one of these in my mansion," Snow continued.

Cato snapped. He jumped up from his couch and flipped over the metal table President Snow kept talking about. The metal smacked against the cold tile floor, almost shaking the room with its metallic clanking. Glimmer flinched but Clove remained emotionless, she knew Cato was upset right now.

"Why are we here stop ignoring us!" Cato shouted, leaning closer to President Snows face. He knew he was pushing it, he would never talk to the President like this. But the fact it was about the Games, the thing he has been training for his whole life, this was important. Only one of them should have lived. Only one.

"Cato, shut up and let him explain," Clove said grabbing Catos bicep but he pushed her off.

President Snow only smiled, leaning back in his comfortable recliner. "Well my dear boy, the reason you all are alive is because we need you for next years games."

"To participate? Snow me and Cato are to old for that." Marvel said confused.

"But do you look to old?" President Snow stated.

Marvel thought about it and he knew President Snow was right.

"Exactly," President Snow smiled. "And besides isn't that what you guys have all been trained for? To participate in the Games? Well now you get to do it again! Imagine how proud your districts will be of you, not just for representing them once but twice!" President Snow laughed at his clever way of trying to manipulate them.

Cato shook his head. "No! I want my fame now!" Cato was a calm boy who could kill in a second. Even though his childhood friend and girlfriend got to survive with him, he was still upset. There was only one winner for the Games. This was not how it suppose to happen. He was going to kill them eventually. Maybe that is still his plan now?

"You will Cato. The more times you participate in the Games and keep winning, the larger your fan base will be. The more money you will make. The more pride you will deliver to your District. You will be more famous than all the other tributes, more deadly, more dangerous. And importantly more entertaining," Snow stated.

"But it still doesn't show that I am the best," Cato growled, his eyes lurking around the room to see how he could kill Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove. He needed this. He needed to be the only Victor.

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it Cato, you are one fourth of the best. This is my show remember? Now all of you, I will see you at the Interviews tonight," President Snow smiled before getting up and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey I'm gonna be like him and leave," Marvel said shyly, seeing Cato about to burst. Glimmer followed Marvel to the door. He looked back at Clove who only waved him away.

The door shut.

"Are they gone?" Cato fumed.

"If I say yes you might try and kill me, and I'm still a little tired from the Games," Clove joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Though I would still be able to kick your ass,"

"Clove what do you want? Just leave!" Cato shouted.

"Cato what the hell is the matter?"

"You should be dead! I should be the only victor!" Cato yelled before plopping down on the couch.

"I know the feeling…" Clove said plopping down beside him. "But oh well, now we get to compete again. We make an awesome team, that's why they kept us. The audience loves us."

Cato took a deep breath. "My parents are gonna be pissed I didn't kill you guys, probably thinking I'm to weak."

"You're not. You could have killed me, Glimmer, Marvel and Snow all at the same time if you wanted,"

"I was thinking about it," Cato said.

Clove laughed and playfully punched Cato in the arm.

"Now come on let's go. I bet dinners ready by now," Clove said as she started making her way to the door. Cato was right behind her before she stopped, making him run into her.

"I have an idea," Clove said evily. "We should freak out Marvel again, like we did in the Games,"

"You just want him to do the move again," Cato smirked.

"Shut up, Glimmer said pushing him, hoping he didn't see her blush.

"Oh your dirty," Cato teased, pushing her back but a little to hard, making her hit the door. From the other side you could hear Marvel knock on the door.

"Hey what's going on in there?"

Clove began banging on the door like crazy, "Oh cato! Cato!" she tried not to laugh. Cato came up behind her, grabbing her shirt and slipping it over her shoulders. Clove turned around immediately, "Hey!"

"It's only to freak him out," Cato laughed.

"Oh, okay," Clove smiled, leaning forward and reaching for Cato's pants, unzipping them. Cato smiled but it soon turned to a frown when Clove punched him in that area… hard. He doubled over in pain.

"That was also to freak him out," Clove laughed before grabbing her shirt and walking over to a cabnit and grabbing a stack of cards and walking over to the couch, slipping on her shirt.

Cato slowly walked to join her, zipping his pants as he watched her hand him some cards.

Marvel knocked on the door more urgently, hearing Clove scream.

"Bastard!" Marvel screamed before reaching for the knob, seeing it was unlocked. He gave himself a mental slap before barging in on them, ready to start yelling when he saw them sitting on the couch playing go fish the card game. They had only been messing with him.

He laughed, "I hate you guys so much right now,"

"And I hate you to," Clove smiled before walking up to him and giving him a kiss.

"You know one day I will actually freak out and kill you both for messing with me," Marvel joked.

"Oh yeah? Do it, go on," Clove urged. He didn't move for a minute but then he sprang, picking up Clove and swinging her around, throwing her on his back and running out the room, spinning her around. She hated being picked up and that's why he did it.

* * *

Later that night during the interviews all the Victors were brought onto stage. They all laughed and talked about their experiences and watched the footage of the Games. It was actually a pleasant interview until now.

"So you guys have grown pretty close over the Games, next year is going to be so sad," Caesar said sadly, shaking his head.

"What why? Glimmer asked.

The audience gasped.

"Details! Details! Details!" They began chanting. Caesar smiled but shook his head. "I would but we are out of time! Until next time!" He smiled, getting up and gesturing the victors to do the same.

"Goodnight!" He shouted, blowing kisses to the cheering audience.

The buzzer rang, sounding that the camera had stopped rolling. Caesar began walking off stage, untying his blue tie. All the Victors chased after him.

"Wait Caesar! What were you talking about on stage?"

"President Snow hasn't told you?" Caesara asked. He sighed before leaning closer to them.

"Next years game is a love game. It's couples vs. couples and Only one couple will be able to come out _alive_."

* * *

*Sorry there was no Marvel/Clove moments my bad! But hopefully next chapter yes there will be! :D Also thanks so much for all the support you guys! Means a lot!


	18. Chapter 18:Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Next year.

The Capitol was going crazy! The Quarter Quell was just released to it's citizents that the theme this year was a love game. The game decoraters were buzzing around hanging up balloons. They drapped tables at the Capital with pink and filly laced table clothes. They threw glitter every were. The citizens were also excited! They began getting into the love spirit themselves, buying there loved ones jewelry and tiny heart chocolates and candies with little 'I luv u' scribbled on it.

Back in District 1 Clove swiftly chopped up the carats in her kitchen, sliding them off the chopping board and into a salad. Marvel smiled as he walked into the kitchen, running up and sitting on the counter in front of Clove, distracting her from cooking.

"You are so sexy." He said smiling.

"Even with this knife?" Clove smiled, twirling it around right in front of his face.

Marvel was scared when they first moved in together in Victor Village in his home District, but after a year he grew use to it. He smirked and reached for her hand, wrapping his hand around her hand that held the blade and pulled her closer.

"Yes, even with the knife. Though I'd prefer a spear," he joked before kissing her.

In the house next door Glimmer pushed Cato down on the bed, smiling as they wrestled. Glimmer was about to lean down and kiss him but she heard a horn in the distance. A train was pulling up. She leaned away from Cato.

"Aw you're such a tease!" He growled, grabbing her and pushing her down, climbing on top.

"I know. And you love it." She laughed. "But the Capital is here to pick us up," She said sadly.

Today was the day all the couples would be picked up for the Hunger Games.

Marvel jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen, trying to find Clove so they could go to the train. He saw her holding a sharp knife.

"Do you think they will allow this to be my token?" She said.

Marvel laughed and nodded. "Yup." He joked.

Him and Clove walked outside, his arm around her waist at the same time as there neighbors Cato and Glimmer walk out, hand in hand.

"What up man," Cato said as they walked across there lawn to greet them.

"Hey man,  
Marvel said, letting go of Clove to pump fists with Cato.

They all exchanged hi's, hugging and doing handshakes. After the Games last year they had grown close, especially being neighbors. They usually had bon fires together, sometimes going to the Capital to party with their fans. And even though they were close, they all knew they would turn into enemies in the Games. Only one couple could come out this year and Cato would do anything for Glimmer and Marvel would do anything for Clove.

* * *

They arrived at the Capital, seeing all the lakes died bright pinks and the buildings covered in streamers, thousands of balloons and pigeons being released in the bright orange sunset. It was beautiful. The Capital out did themselves.

They got off the train, immediately rushed into the makeover room. The chariots where tonight.

Glimmer was decked out in a gold and black dress that wrapped around her body and Cato was in a sharp black tuxedo with a gold rose. Clove was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with a red skinny jeans while Marvel was dressed in black jeans and a comfortable ran flannel.

All the other couples stood behind stage by there chariots. Some of the couples scared to be there, huddling together, scared of everybody else. Glimmer just flipped her hair, cuddling next to Cato as they talked to each other. Clove looked around, her dark green eyes catching Finnick gently holding a scared shaking Annie, her brown hair falling in waves down her back with a blue flower tucked behind her ear. It was such a shame they would die. Clove looked over to see other couples, holding hands, some crying. Pathetic. But still sad. But Clove really didn't have the choice to care. Everybody would die because the only person that mattered with Marvel.

Marvel came up behind her, touching the small of her back.

"Ready?"

In Cloves mind it was a question of was she ready to kill everybody for her man. But he really meant was she ready to get on the chariot so they could ride out in front of all the sponsors they really didn't need to survive but are always nice to have. Clove nodded and answered "Yes" to his question, and hers.


End file.
